Shadow of a Blaze
by Legendary Chimera
Summary: Even the brightest of flames spread haunting shadows. Can Roy Mustang find a new spark of life through the ashes of the past? [Post movie, Royai]


A/N: Hello everyone, glad to be back with a brand new story. I can't believe I'm doing a Roy centric, let alone an attempt at royai! You've all corrupted me. Anyway, there are a few things you should know before reading. This is set about a year after the movie so there may be some spoilers. I will keep it in line with the anime, but I might draw off the manga personalities from time to time. I like that the manga depicts Riza and Falman as a little more down to earth. Fuery seems more confident and Havoc takes charge in my opinion. Just let me know if I get too OOC.

Another important factor just for all of my fellow manga crazed fanatics. I'm very well aware that there is this big spoiler secret concerning Roy and Riza's past, how they met, ect. For plot purposes I'm creating my own version because I'm only on chapter forty-one and would rather not know until I get to those much talked about chapters. I appreciate your understanding.

Disclaimer: This fic is rated higher then K just in case. I am not Hiromu Arakawa, not in this lifetime at least.

Warning: animal abuse, species discrimination, and very long angsty monologues to torture readers everywhere.

* * *

A few stray rays of sunlight filtered in through the pristine office window disturbing the sour mood of a melancholy military soul. The gray skies still resided over the general area, but the sun was trying it's hardest to break through of it's celestial prison. General Roy Mustang was certain the elements were conspiring against him on purpose. Although he was the Flame, he preferred no distractions such as natural beauty or frivolous thoughts of luxurious recreation. Not anymore at least. The past few years of loss and heartache still rang heavily in his thoughts, and it simply took too much effort to break through the psychological barriers on top of all of the office work he had to complete. 

It was a horrifying fact for many of the General's company that he was actually quite the paper-pusher these days. He found the repetitive process kept his thoughts from wondering to darker times, his failures and the changes in his life. Ever since he had requested the position of Corporal, he surprised himself how much he had changed. There had been the brief rebirth of his former self when he knew he was needed to assist Alphonse and Fullmetal, but now that they had disappeared to some unknown plane of existence it was as if a steel gate had stationed itself within his heart. The Elric brothers were like sons to his dearly departed friend Maes Hughes, and Roy felt that by letting the boys go he had let his friend, brother and deceased comrade down. Roy may have been restored to his position as a General, but he still felt like a rookie in the alchemic circle of life.

His reverie was interrupted as the ever-faithful first lieutenant Hawkeye approached and addressed him with her usual stoic greeting.

"Sir, these just arrived and need to be filed before this shift ends. That means top priority," Riza instructed as she passed yet another manila folder with several official documents sorted neatly inside. Roy merely nodded in response and handed her the files he had already completed in exchange. Riza's face fell in shock for a split second until realization set in. Even after all these years it seemed he still followed Equivalent Exchange. And why not? He was a top notch alchemist after all.

Still, Riza had thought she would have jumped for joy on the day when the man she supported would finish his work on time without being told to do so. This new efficient Mustang was not what she had expected. As Riza studied the man she was so devoted to she noticed the once fiery passion that used to reside in his eyes and emanated across a room had now become cold and distant. He may have been living up to his rank as a General, but it was like he had forgotten about his title as the Flame.

After what seemed like an eternity of a frosty silence Hawkeye organized the stack of documents and took her leave. Roy held no joy in the simple action of watching his subordinate's slender figure exit gracefully. It seemed she was the only female officer who didn't adhere to the newly installed uniform ordinance which now included mandatory skirts.

The new ordinance was one on a long list of grievances the Flame Alchemist now held against the governing Parliament. After all this time and research Mustang had spent on the issue some high and mighty diplomat had jumped the gun and claimed the notion as his own. The man had claimed appearances were also important in negotiating if one wanted to be taken seriously. But it was his idea damn it! It was just the principal of the thing.

The other issue that pissed him off to no end was this new democratic government election system, which practically guaranteed he'd never reach his previous goal to become Fuhrer. Even if he was nominated for candidate by some miracle of a vote, it's damn near impossible to gain popularity after one has assassinated the previous Furher. It's not like it was his fault that the Furher turned out to be an insane homunculus who was in on a plot for immortality and world destruction. He supposed he was lucky he wasn't court martialed, or worse. Still, couldn't the new government be a little more understanding?

Roy scanned the new information which now lay on his neatly organized desk. It concerned the security checks, shifts and routes for the parade to be held later in the week. A new Prime Minister had been recently elected. With the country recovering from past chaos they couldn't take chances if some assassin wannabe made the scene. From the looks of the celebrity guest list everyone who was anyone would be there. He and Hawkeye would have to increase crowd control ten fold. Roy studied and signed paperwork until the end of his shift and would have gone overboard if Havoc and the gang had not interfered.

"Hey Roy," Havoc called out over the heads of Breda, Falman and Fuery," We're heading out to that new Xingian pub that just opened up in Central's main street. I hear the food is hot and the women hotter, so what'dya say?" He hesitantly added a formal "Sir" to the end of his friendly suggestion.

Roy shook his head in slight amusement ,"The last time I went out with you three miscreants you were inventing ghosts and cowering at rumors like a bunch of civilians," he recalled nearly laughing at the warehouse thirteen incident.

"Come on sir, it won't be the same without you," Feury pleaded giving his boss the nearly full-proof puppy eyes. Mustang just shook his head and mentioned something about security duty.

"Sir, if I may. Consider it your duty to strengthen the new relations between Xing and Amestris. If the public sees us supporting the new imported establishments we could get closer to our allies," Falman spoke up. The others grinned, their smiles glittering with hope at their friend's tactics. Leave it to Falman to work at fun.

"Nice try, you almost had me going there. I'm just going to head home. There's a lot of work to be done tomorrow. That goes for you three as well. Have fun but I don't want any hang-overs tomorrow got that?" Roy stated with sarcastic reprimand.

"Yes sir!" they replied going along with the little game. They even saluted to top it off. Their commander hadn't been the same lately, but at least he was trying. As they were heading out the door Havoc paused for a moment to address his departing friend and commander.

"Hey boss, why did you look at me specifically when you said that?" he inquired seemingly insulted by insinuation. He received no reply from his commander but the others certainly had enough opinions between them to last Jean a life-time. The group lead him away from the scene towards food (possibly a few girls) and warmth.

The sounds of their teasing and antics faded into oblivion as the Flame Alchemist rounded a corner and headed for his solitary abode. Roy was engulfed in the darkness as he slipped down the alleyway into the night air. His mind was clear and calm as he walked home until a loud clang caused him to jump. Roy immediately moved out of the pathway, his back pressed up against the wall with his spare firearm ready. Yes, even Roy could use a firearm when he didn't want to give away his position too soon. Better safe then sorry.

The General peered down the void of the alleyway and spotted a shadow lurking towards him. The soldier prepared his weapon and whirled around just in time to be knocked back by this gruff attacker. Of course Roy was assaulted, but instead of a weapon of any sort it was the tongue of a dog. The mangy mutt that had jumped him, wagged his tail, and barked playfully. Of all the things that could have struck him down in this environment. It was none other then the mascot of the military, a stray mongrel.

"Man's best friend," Mustang huffed as he wrestled the dog off himself. The animal knocked over a few more trash cans creating the racket he had heard earlier. The sound brought back memories of a certain teen who's soul was attached to a suite of armor, the boy who was a constant shadow of his elder brother despite a the difference in height. I didn't help that the term "stray" brought a string of flashbacks of the young state alchemist labeling himself as such . Mustang supposed he deserved to have his memory mock him since the whole mess was his fault as the commanding officer.

The lone soldier wiped a hand across his face as if to ward off the nostalgia. He patted the dog on the head and watched him scamper off to fend for his own. He would be fine, it was a dog's world after all. Mustang picked himself up, regained order and turned to head for home once again. If the man wasn't so lost in his own thoughts, his military trained eye might've caught the glint of moonlight that bounced off a suit of steel armor for a mere second. Roy would have noticed the devious stalker marking his every move until the being slipped into the darkness.

* * *

And so ends my introduction. This was only the set up so hopefully I can expand in dialogue as I move on. I just wanted to touch base with the setting and do a little foreshadowing. I do have one request. I mentioned the scene near the end when Roy corners Ed with the Philosopher's stone and they have that whole big showdown. I do not have the dvd's save for the movie and am not up to that point in the manga so if anyone could point me to a script for that scene I can give you more dialogue and flashbacks. Thanks a bunch and Peace out! 


End file.
